Alexandros Mograine
Najwyższy Dowódca Alexandros Mograine, znany również jako Sprowadzający Popioły był jednym z przywódców Srebrnej Dłoni i pierwszym rycerzem dzierżącym miecz . Został on zamordowany tym mieczem przez własnego syna Renaulta i wskrzeszony jako rycerz śmierci przez samego Kel'Thuzada. Później przebywał w Naxxramas jako przywódca Czterech Jeźdźców, jednak nie odgrywa tej roli w Wrath of the Lich King, a jego miejsce zajął Baron Rivendare. W World of Warcraft wspomina się, że Alexandros był jednym z założycieli Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Jednakże w komiksie wspomina się, że Krucjata powstała już po śmierci Alexandrosa, czyli nie mógłby być jej członkiem. Tło thumb|left|Alexandros Mograine w [[Naxxramas]] Podczas ataku na Czarną Skałę podczas Drugiej Wojny rycerz Mograine ze Srebrnej Dłoni zobaczył, jak orczy czarnoksiężnik czerpie moc z mrocznego kryształu. Po zabiciu maga ruszył w kierunku kuli, by użyć ją ku chwale Sojuszu, jednak jego ręka została okrutnie poraniona, gdy tylko jej dotknął. Mimo opisania jej jako "żywego ucieleśnienia mroku", wciąż wykazywał zainteresowane jej mocami i trzymał ją zamkniętą w żelaznej skrzyni. Mograine ukrywał fakt posiadania kryształu do czasu aż Plaga nie dotarła do Lordaeron. Dopiero wtedy pokazał go kilku członkom Srebrnej Dłoni sugerując, że muszą poszukać jego przeciwieństwa - manifestacji czystego Światła - by użyć go przeciwko zagrożeniu ze strony nieumarłych. Towarzysze Mograine'a, przerażeni samym widokiem kryszału, chcieli zniszczyć go świętym zaklęciem. Nieoczekiwanie kryształ pochłonął czar i stał się jego antytezą, emanacją Światła, o której Mograine wspomniał przed chwilą, która natychmiast uleczyła zranioną dłoń Mograine'a, której żadna magia nie potrafiła wcześniej zrekonstruować. Zdecydowano, że z tego kryształu ukuje się broń, która podpali nieumarłych z taką mocą, że tylko pył po nich zostanie - Sprowadzający Popioły. Pod dowództwem Saidana Dathrohana, Mograine i Fairbanks podążyli do Ironforge, by prosić króla Magniego Bronzebearda o wykucie potężnego ostrza. Magni, świeżo po zapoznaniu się z okrutnym losem, jaki dosięgnął jego brata, był bardziej niż chętny, by stworzyć broń do walki z nieumarłymi i określił miecz jako największe dzieło swoich rąk. Rycerz śmierci Mograine i inni dawni rycerze Srebrnej Dłoni zebrali się razem i stworzyli Szkarłatną Krucjatę, by dalej toczyć wojnę z Królem Liszem. Alexandros został obrany Najwyższym Dowódcą, a Sprowadzający Popioły był najwspanialszą bronią krzyżowcow. Jednakże mieczem zainteresował się Kel'Thuzad. Dobijając targu z Balnazzarem, który potajemnie przejął kontrolę nad Krucjatą przez przyjęcie ciała Dathrohana i chciał użyć jej przeciwko Królowi Liszowi, dwójka ta zaplanowała zabicie Mograine'a. Balnazzar skaził ducha jego syna, Renaulta i zachęcił go do wprowadzenia ojca w pułapkę. Renault przywiódł swego ojca i Fairbanksa do Stratholme, gdzie czekała na nich armia nieumarłych. Renault uciekł, a Fairbanks, pierwszy, który padł, został przykryty stosem trupów. Mograine samotnie walczył z nieumarłymi i udało mu się ich wszystkich zniszczyć. W zmęczeniu, Alexandros opuścił miecz. Renault powrócił i zabił ojca jego własną bronią, skażając Sprowadzającego Popioły. Nie mogąc użyć miecza, Renault pozostawił go przy trupie swego ojca. Jednakże Kel'Thuzad wskrzesił szczątki Sprowadzającego Popioły, czyniąc zeń rycerza śmierci w służbie Plagi. Dzierżącego skażony miecz rycerza Kel'Thuzad zabrał do swojej cytadeli Naxxramas, by służył mu jako jeden z Czterech Jeźdźców. Odkupienie i powrót thumb|Rycerz Śmierci Alexandros Mograine widziany na kartach komiksu Mograine pozostał w Naxxramas aż do swojej klęski, gdy odebrano mu miecz . Gdy broń powróciła do Szkarłatnego Klaztoru, pojawił się duch Alexandrosa i zabił Renaulta za zdradę. Następnie wskrzesił Fairbanksa. Wrath of the Lich King :Chris Metzen zasugerował podczas drugiego odcinka BlizzCastu, że możliwe będzie dokładniejsze przyjrzenie się historii Mograine'a: ::...innego dnia mieliśmy spotkanie na temat historii, na temat wątku Mograine'a i Sprowadzającego Popioły i wszystkich wydarzeń na Ziemiach Plagi; jaki był cel tych wydarzeń i jak one się na prawdę skończyły? Podczas zadania 55 The Light of Dawn, Bitwy o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła, ostatniego epizodu wprowadzającego rycerzy śmierci, jego syn Darion - obecnie rycerz śmierci dzierżący SKażonego Sprowadzającego Popioły - prowadzi atak na Kaplicę Nadziei Światła, podczas której zostaje pokonany przez Tiriona Fordringa. Podczas rozmowy między Darionem a Tirionem, pojawia się Alexandros i dochodzi do rozmowy ojca i syna - wyraźnie jakiegoś wspomnienia. Alexandros wspomina, że pewnego dnia Darion będzie dzierżył Sprowadzającego Popioły. Podczas zadania 55 Taking Back Acherus staje się jasne, że Darion popełnił samobójstwo przy pomocy Sprowadzającego Popioły, by uwolnić ducha swego ojca. Ten akt przemienił Dariona w nieumarłego, lecz nie jest wiadome, czy uwolnił Alexandrosa. Spośród Czterech Jeźdźców, na których można było się natknąć w oryginalnym Naxxramas na Wschodnich Ziemiach Plagi, Alexandros był jedynym rycerzem, który nie powrócił do przeniesionej nekropolii, unoszącej się obecnie nad Smoczym Cmentarzyskiem. Według wykładu Dowódcy Eligora Dawnbringera w Forcie Wintergarde, Alexandros "był najlepszym wojownikem, jakiego mieli kiedykolwiek rycerze śmierci. Jednakże po wydarzeniach w Azeroth, zniknął on bez śladu. Kel'Thuzad]] mianował barona Rivendare na jego miejsce." Sentencje thumb|Alexandros we wspomnieniu [[Darion Mograine|Dariona.]] Bitwa o Kaplicę Nadziei Światła * Mój synu! Mój drogi, piękny synu. * Nic mnie nie oddzieli od ciebie, Darionie. Nic mnie nie oddzieli od mojej ojczyzny i rodziny. * Darionie Mograine, ledwie jesteś w stanie unieść miecz, nie możesz jeszcze walczyć z hordami nieumarłych w Lordaeron. Nie zniósłbym utraty ciebie...nawet sama myśl... * Mój synu, przyjdzie dzień, gdy będziesz władał Sprowadzającym Popioły i dzięki niemu zaprowadzisz sprawiedliwość na świecie. Nie mam wątpliwości, że gdy ten dzień wreszcie nadejdzie, będziesz dumą naszych ludzi, a Lordaeron będzie dzięki tobie lepszym miejscem. Jednak, mój synu, ten dzień nie jest dziś. * Nie zapominaj... Dawniej w Naxxramas Aggro: * Szukasz śmierci? * Nikt nie przejdzie! * Gotuj się! Zabijając gracza: * Nie znajdziesz pokoju w śmierci. * Wola pana została spelniona. Specjalna sentencja: * Pokłońcie się przed potęgą Najwyższego Dowódcy! Podjudzanie: * Dosyć gadania. Niech przyjdą! Obrócimy ich kości w pył. * Rozpalcie swój gniew! Wzmocnijcie swój szał! Znajdziecie sposób na wyładowanie ich już niedługo. * Życie nie ma znaczenia. To w śmierci przechodzimy prawdziwą próbę. Śmierć: * Jestem...wolny! Może nie jest za późno, by - nie! Potrzebuję....więcej czasu... Szepty Sprowadzającego Popioły * Byłem....niegdyś...czyasy. * Walczyłem...za...sprawiedliwość. * Niegdyś...nazywano...mnie....Sprowadzającym Popioły. * Zdradzony...przez...mój...zakon. * Zniszczony...przez...Kel'Thuzada. * Stworzony...by służyć. * Mój...syn...patrzył...jak...umieram. * Krucjaty...karmią jego gniew. * Prawda...jest...mu...nieznana. * Szkarłatna...Krucjata...już nie jest...czysta. * Krucjata... Balnazzara...splugawiła...mego syna. * Zabij...ich...wszystkich! Komiks Ashbringer * Szykujcie się, ludzie! To krew zielonoskórych drani będzie krwią, której pragną! Przybądźcie, rycerze! Wznieście młoty, podnieście stal! Walczymy do końca, giniemy, gdy musimy! Za Lordaeron! ZA KRÓLA! DO ATAKU! * Kocham cię Eleno! Zawsze cię kochałem! * Kocham cię Darionie! * Kochałem... cię, Renault. Linki zewnętrzne Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Scarlet Enclave NPC Kategoria:Historia de:Alexandros Mograine en:Alexandros Mograine es:Alexandros Mograine fr:Alexandros Mograine nl:Alexandros Mograine